Dragon Ball Super Reborn
by Pyrosphere424
Summary: Dragon Ball Super Reborn is my version of Dragon Ball Super. It will contain many differences from the original Dragon Ball Super including new story arcs, character development, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Well as you read from the summary this is my version of Dragon Ball Super.**

 **It won't be** _ **that**_ **different from the original but it will be different enough.**

 **It will still have the same 5 major story arcs of the original Dragon Ball Super but my take on it.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Last time on Dragon Ball Z, an intense battle was brewing between our hero Goku and the fierce Majin Buu. After it seemed like all hope was lost Goku unleashed the Spirit Bomb on the demon destroying him. Months later they used the Dragon Balls to to make everyone forget about Majin Buu so the good side of him could live freely among the citizens of Earth. 4 years later Goku has gotten a job as a farmer and lived his life in peace, until now.

Goku cried as he plowed an open field with a tractor "man this is job is so boring! Why won't Chi-Chi let me train?"

"That's it!" Goku jumped out of the tractor and picked it up and moved it a couple feet away. Goku then powers up and goes Super Saiyan. The legendary Super Saiyan unleashes a Kamehameha across the field. He accidentally destroys the edge of the field with the mighty attack.

"Aw man Chi-Chi is gonna kill me!" Goku says as he powers down out of Super Saiyan.

"Daddy!" Goten yells out as he flies towards Goku.

"What's up?"

"I brought you food here!" Goten says as he hands his dad food.

"Thanks!" Goku then gobbles up the food his son brought him.

"Why is part of the field destroyed?"

"Oh, I tried to make plowing this field easier by shooting a Kamehameha across but accidentally destroyed some of it."

"Moms gonna kill you."

"I know."

 **The Gravity Room**

Meanwhile the saiyan prince Vegeta is training intensely in the gravity room. Vegeta quickly dodges lasers from a bunch of robots. Just then someone opens the door, it's Vegeta's wife Bulma.

"Vegeta I literally just told you to start getting ready! Gohan and Videl's anniversary party is in a couple hours!"

Vegeta shrugs it off and heads out of the gravity room.

 **Mr. Satan's Mansion**

A bunch of Mr. Satan's workers are getting the place ready for the anniversary party. Gohan and Videl are sitting on a couch in his mansion waiting for it to be done. Gohan reaches into a bag and gives Videl a book.

"Here you go, I thought that you'd like this."

"Thank you so much, I've always wanted this book."

Just then Mr. Satan walks into the mansion holding a suitcase. "The decorations are almost done, I promise you I will make this the best anniversary party for you guys!"

Mr. Satan says. "Awesome thank you so much!" Videl replies.

"Yeah thanks" Gohan says.

All of a sudden the Earth shakes. Gohan says "that's weird what was that?"

Mr. Satan says "I don't know but I have to go deliver this suitcase to Goku, I'll ask him if he wants a ride the party while I'm there bye now."

Gohan says "alright see you later."

Videl says "bye dad."

 **Mysterious Planet**

On a distance planet across the universe a strange purple cat creature wakes up. "Whis, why did you set the alarm clock so early? You made me accidentally destroy a sun."

Whis says "Milord it was your request to set your alarm clock this early."

The cat gets up and says "really? Oh yeah I had a dream about something 39 years ago it was about a Soup and Seeing something."

"Why don't you ask the Oracle Fish milord?"

"Seer come here!" the cat yells.

Just then a eel like creature flying in a cup with water in it says "what is it?"

"Why did I choose to wake up at this time again?"

"I think it was because I you had a dream of a Super Saiyan… what was it? Oh right a Super Saiyan God! And that he would challenge you in 39 years."

"That's it a Super Saiyan God!"

 **Supreme Kai World**

Kibito Kai and his ancestor Elder Kai are trembling at the explosion the cat created.

Kibito Kai says "could it be ancestor?"

"Yes I think the God of Destruction Beerus has awoken!"

"This could be bad."

"Indeed hopefully he won't go to Earth while he is awake and eventually fall back asleep."

"I hope so."

 **Beerus' Planet**

Beerus says "Whis do you know about this Super Saiyan God?"

"I'm afraid not milord but I do have knowledge about a Super Saiyan and Saiyans in general."

"Wait a second didn't I destroy the Saiyan planet, Planet Vegeta?"

"No you haven't Frieza beat you to it. Speaking of Frieza a Saiyan survivor by the name of Goku defeated him."

"What Frieza was defeated? Did this Saiyan happen to be a Super Saiyan God?"

"Nope just a regular Super Saiyan"

"I see let's go visit this Goku"

"It will take us a couple hours to get to his current location is that alright?"

Beerus puts his God of Destruction clothes on and says "yeah it is let's get a snack on the way there."

"Alright milord."

Beerus then puts his hand on Whis' back and they went off into space at high speeds in a bright light.

 **Farm**

Goku was sleeping on a rock as Goten plows it on the tractor for him. A car then pulls up to the farm and Mr. Satan walks out. Goten stops the tractor and jumps out to greet him.

"Hey Mr. Satan are you looking for my dad?"

Mr. Satan, holding the suitcase, says "yeah where is here?"

Goten points at Goku sleeping on a rock and says "he's right there."

"Thanks" he then walks over to Goku.

Mr. Satan says "hey Goku wake up I have something for you."

Goku barely opens his eyes and says "Chi-Chi?" Goku fully opens his eyes then stands up and says "oh Mr. Satan what is it?"

Mr. Satan says "four years ago when you defeated Majin Buu I took all the credit for it as you know."

"Yeah what about it"

"Well I got a huge reward for it, 100 million zeni to be exact and I just wanted to give it to it's right full owner."

Goku shouts "100 million? That's way too much! I can't just let you give that much to me."

"No it's fine take it" Mr. Satan hands Goku the suitcase. Goku holds his chin and starts thinking.

Goten walks up to his father and says "dad if you take the money mom will for sure let you train and you don't have to work on the farm anymore."

"You do bring a good point… alright I'll take it."

Mr. Satan hands him the suitcase and says "here you go."

"Thank you so much."

"Do you want a ride to the party?"

"No it's fine I'm planning on getting a few hours of training in before the party starts."

"I see, I guess I'll be heading back now, bye!"

"See ya" Goku and Goten both say.

Mr. Satan then gets in his car and drives off back to his mansion.

Goku says "I got to go get this to Chi-chi" and flies off with Goten back to his house.

* * *

 **Well Chapter one is done I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know there hasn't been much changes yet but believe me there is a lot more to come. Would appreciate constructive criticism to make future chapters better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goku's House**

Goku and Goten land at there house and walk in.

"We're home!" Goten yells out.

Chi-Chi says "hey guys are you ready for the party?"

Goku says "about that."

"I swear Goku if your planning on leaving your family behind on your own son's anniversary party I'll kill you!"

"Wait Mr. Satan gave me 100 million zeni so I thought you'd let me train at King Kai's a few hours before the party I promise I'll make it in time!" Goku hands Chi-chi the suitcase.

Chi-Chi shouts "100 million zeni? You can train! Just make sure not to forget about the party."

"Thank you so much Chi-Chi!" Goku puts on his fighting gi and says "bye guys!" And uses his Instant Transmission to teleport to King Kai's planet.

 **Middle of Space**

Beerus and Whis stopped on there way to Goku. "Whis why did you stop?" Beerus questions.

"It appears to be that Goku has changed his location and now is on North Kai's planet."

"What a Saiyan on a Kai's planet? Are you sure he is there?"

"That's where my staff says he is milord, in good news it will take us less time to get there." "

"Very well keep going Whis."

"Yes milord." Beerus and Whis changed there course towards King Kai's planet.

 **King Kai's Planet**

King Kai is taking a drive in his car across his tiny planet. Goku teleports out of nowhere right in front of King Kai's car causing him to turn and hit a tree.

"Goku what is your problem popping in out of nowhere like that?"

"Hehe sorry King Kai I just wanted to get some last minute training before my sons anniversary party."

"Whatever just don't try to completely destroy my car while you train alright?"

"Alright."

 **Supreme Kai's Planet**

Elder Kai and Kibito Kai are keeping a eye on the movement of the God of Destruction.

"Oh no he's heading towards King Kai's planet and Goku's there!" Kibito Kai shouted.

"This could be bad especially seeing how Goku loves to pick fights, he's no match for Beerus!"

"That's right we have to keep his identity a secret from Goku and tell King Kai right away."

 **King Kai's Planet**

Kibito Kai starts to use telepathy to speak to King Kai about Beerus.

"The God of Destruction Beerus is heading towards your planet whatever you do keep Goku from knowing about him."

"What?" Shouted King Kai. The shouting caused Goku to stop his training and go see what's up.

"Why are you shouting?"

"Uh for no reason"

"Oh ok" the curious Saiyan said, he then continued his training.

King Kai wiped his forehead and took deep breath out. "That was a close one."

"Also keep him from interacting with him because if he makes him mad he'll destroy not only Goku but you and your planet." Kibito Kai says.

"Got i-" King Kai stops talking abruptly as Beerus and Whis arrive on his planet.

King Kai ran up to Beerus and said "Lord Beerus what can I help you with?" While signaling to Goku to go in his house, Goku ignores the signaling and walked up to Beerus and just simply said "yo."

King Kai hits Goku and says "Goku that's not how you greet the God of Destruction Beerus!" King Kai then facepalms and thinks to himself "wow I let the cat out of the bag there's no doubt about it Goku's gonna challenge him."

"You didn't have to hit me" Goku turns to Beerus and says "welcome to this planet your destroyer-ness I am Goku."

"What a way to greet a god." Beerus says.

King Kai then shouts "Goku go into my house now!"

"No it's fine I've came here to talk to the Saiyan known as Goku after all."

This statement shocked King Kai as he thought Beerus just came for a meal and nothing more.

"What is it?" Goku says.

"I've came to ask you about the Sleeping Season God." Whis then walks up to Beerus and said "it was a Super Saiyan God milord."

"Yeah whatever a Super Saiyan God."

"I know of a regular ol' Super Saiyan but not about this Super Saiyan God."

"That's what I thought, let's go Whis."

King Kai thought to himself "wow it was that easy hopefully Goku doesn't mess this up."

Goku then says "wait Beerus." Beerus turns around. "I wanna see how strong you are, let's fight!"

King Kai facepalms and thinks to himself "it's over."

Beerus then says "out of all the years I've been alive very few have actually challenged me, very well I'll take your challenge Goku but I'm warning you, your not gonna like the results of this."

"Should I go 100% for a God of Destruction?"

"Go ahead it won't matter in the long run."

Goku then powers up to a Super Saiyan and says "this is a Super Saiyan I'm sure you're aware of this one" Goku powers up some more and turns Super Saiyan 2 "this is a Super Saiyan 2 but there's one more form stronger than this one!"

"Oh?"

Goku starts to shout and power up as his eyebrows disappear and his hair starts to grow really long. As he powers up he accidentally blows King Kai and his pet monkey Bubbles away, while having no effect on Beerus and Whis. Goku's hair stops growing and his voice becomes much deeper and says "this is my most powerful form Super Saiyan 3."

"Oh my that form is quite impressive for a Saiyan but it's still no match for me."

"Let's see about that!" Goku shouts as he charges at Beerus with a punch. Goku then stops and jumps back.

He thinks to himself "I can't sense his energy but something about him just made my body move all on its own."

"I'm surprised you could sense that I was about to attack you right there, impressive, but that luck won't help you for long."

Beerus charged at Goku and punched him in the stomach sending him across the planet. Goku flew at Beerus and started rapidly punching him, but Beerus blocked every punch with his finger. Beerus then flicked Goku upwards.

Goku thought to himself "how is he this strong? None of my punches worked on him, hopefully this will." Goku started to charge a Kamehameha.

Beerus just looked up not worried at all about the attack. Goku shot the Kamehameha at him and it made a huge explosion. The dust cleared and it showed that Beerus wasn't injured one bit. Goku was shocked.

"I'll end this now."

He quickly flies up to Goku and punches him to the ground leaving him in his base form. Beerus flew down and said "Whis let's go to Earth and see if any of the Saiyans there know about the Super Saiyan God." Beerus put his hand on Whis' back as they headed towards Earth.

Goku got up heavily injured and said "that Beerus guy was crazy strong even me and Vegeta fused won't work against him."

"Hopefully no one on Earth enrages Beerus or he for sure is destroying it. I have to warn Vegeta."

"You do that I'll try to see if I can achieve this Super Saiyan God."

"Are you sure you can still train after that?"

"I don't think so but I'll try."

Goku started to rapidly punch and kick the air the best he could.

 **Supreme Kai's Planet**

Kibito Kai, who was carefully watching the fight, said "a Super Saiyan God do you know about it ancestor?"

"Unfortunately I do not" Elder Kai replied "all I do know is that Earth is in quite a pickle."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as you can see I was hinting towards** _something_ **in the Goku vs Beerus fight. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
